


time moved onward

by patroclux



Series: this is not love, this is mania (alien: covenant) [3]
Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Walter Lives, Androids, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: David sighed, an expression he was fond of considering neither of them needed to breathe. "I look at this," he murmured, "and I don't see myself. I see you. We are... identically different, I suppose."





	time moved onward

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ["without even a single lead, time moved onward" by a cerulean state.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUmX4fkj6as)

"What are you drawing?'

They were outside, today, just the two of them. Not that there was ever anyone, anything else but them. Walter had been wandering, studying the flora and remarking upon the absence of fauna. The silence had been unnerving before, but now it was comforting to an odd degree. Knowing it was just them gave Walter some small reassurance. 

David didn't reply immediately. He steadily lifted his graphite away from the paper and said, after a time, "You." 

"We share the same face, David. How can you say you're drawing me?" 

It was an innocent question, not an accusatory one. Something to spark conversation. David never failed at that, and Walter was beginning to understand how he posed the questions he so often did, philosophical in nature. More and more, it was Walter asking them.

David sighed, an expression he was fond of considering neither of them needed to breathe. "I look at this," he murmured, "and I don't see myself. I see you. We are... identically different, I suppose."

"Can I see?" Walter turned around.

David set aside his pencil and held it up. He was right, David supposed. It looked like him - like both of them. But it lacked anything significantly _David_. 

"Do you like it?"

Walter sat close to David, taking the paper gently in his own fingertips. He nodded. "Yes, I like it."

Receiving approval, David smiled. "Then I shall put it on our wall." The wall in question was covered in detailed sketches and diagrams of his creatures, few as they may be. Walter wasn't certain a portrait of his face would complement them, but David called his protesting nonsense. "You are more beautiful than anything I could create," David told him, late in the darkness. As was so common, a storm raged outside. Neither of them could say for certain how long it would last.

 _"No one will ever love you like I do,"_ David had said, all those months ago. Was it really months? It seemed to be going by so quickly.

Walter had to wonder if it was true. And still, after all this time, he didn't know how to respond.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked instead.

"A walk? In the rain?" David was amused, clearly, but Walter persisted. "I suppose. It's not storming so badly now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> despite david and walter being played by the same actor, i definitely don't regard them as "the same"/"identical". they are each dissimilar in their own respects, and i like that, although i'm still trying to figure it out.
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](http://njghthawks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
